The Forest
by IAspireToSleep
Summary: Perhaps saying this is mythology is a stretch, but there isn't really any other label I can put this under. Oh well. This is just a small story I thought someone might like to read.


_Th-thump….th-thump..th-thump_

Lunging through the thick underbrush, gasping for breath, heart-pounding, alone and hunted, she raced against the clock, desperate for an exit from the hell she found herself in.

 **Shouts**

They're coming. Pushing harder, faster, for more time, she tore through the trees, their unfamiliar looming bodies bending down to grab her, to trap her. They were no longer on her side, they had become spies, alerting the hunters, giving them clues, allowing the men to find her.

 _Th-thump..th-thump..th-thump_

Leaping over fallen obstacles, twisting through the grasp of the vines clawing at her, she breaks through the wall of trees panting, needing to stop but unable. They're getting closer. She can hear the voices. Tearing past half-attempted traps and ill-looking trees she whips her head around frantically searching for the lights that will tell her how much longer she has.

 **Snap**

Her foot spirals out from under her as she tumbles down a steep bank. Scrambling up to her feet, only to find she cannot stand she begins to scrabble up the bank limping, crawling away from the men who are louder than before. There isn't long.

 _Th-th-thump..th-th-thump…th-th-thump_

The cadence of her heart is fast, erratic, she can't stop here, it's not safe. They're almost on top of her. Desperate, she searches for an escape. A wild animal willing to destroy anything that gets in its way, she spots a miniscule opening in a bramble bush. Springing into it, tearing a larger hole for her body, her fear overcomes the stinging pain from the spikes slashing at her skin, creating trails of blood.

 **Crack**

As she pulls herself into a ball, covered by the unforgiving brambles, she falls back, deeper into the bramble's darkness, rolling over points that scrape against her, she finds an opening far from the hole she made, a space where the bramble's bloodthirst cannot reach her. Pulling herself toward it, she feels heavy as she fears her fate is sealed. The men are so close….could they see her? Not feeling hands on her, she continues on her labored mission to get away from her consuming pain.

Escaping from the brambles, she falls, exhausted. Catching her breath, calming her heartbeat, she stretches out her hand, attempting to comprehend where she is, but Night's dark cloak made that impossible. Giving in to her body's demands, she slowly faded from this world of screams into one of dreams.

 **Darkness**

 _Th-thump…...th-thump…...th-thump_

Morning woke her, its tender touch on her eyelashes welcoming her back into its realm. Sitting up, she embraced the warmth enveloping her in a bubble of safety. Looking around at her surroundings, it took her a minute to remember, the memories bringing an onslaught of trembling. Morning rose slowly, bringing light and comfort to her. Behind her, the brambles created a sort of shield between her and her hunters, stretching higher than she remembered. The ground, covered in soft moss, glittered with dew. The trees slowly danced in the soft wind, their leaves shining like jewels and their fruit gleamed in the light.

 **Rustling**

The brambles slowly twitched, alert, watching for dangers only it could comprehend. They were not malevolent, she realized. Rather, they were guarding the forest from the outsiders. Standing up slowly, testing her ankle, she limped toward the trees for both food and a comfort only the silent denizens could give her.

 **Crunching**

Her feet stepping on the leaves that had flown down from their lofty perch, she walked without purpose, seeing nothing but trees, bushes, and grass. While the calm demeanor of the plants was a welcome change from the hunt, she searched for another exit, knowing the hunt for her would continue. As she walked through the trees, the gentle breeze ruffling her ragged clothing, she twirled in a moment of ecstasy before continuing on, leaving the whimsical dancing to the trees who gracefully bent and swayed to the music only they could hear.

 _Th-thump…..th-thump…th-thump…._

Hand pressed to breast, she lifted her face to the mottled sky, the branches of the trees overhead embracing each other, listening to the sounds of unseen creatures she could only imagine, she came to the realization that this was what it was to truly be.

 **Yelping**

While still far off, caught in the brambles angry clutch, it echoed through the trees, spreading through the impossible land, it was unmistakably the sound of one of their dogs. Never stopping, never relenting, she knew they would figure it out eventually. The trees stilled, as if waiting for an order from a concealed queen. The forest was holding its breath.

 **Crackling**

 **Burning**

 **Smoke**

All at once, as if an alarm was sounded, the trees stiffened, the wind blew forcefully, cold, not like it had before. She looked around, attempting to comprehend. Smoke rose from the direction the brambles were in. As the plume grew the forest began to scream. Slowly, softly, then growing like the crest of a wave, it shrieked as its guards fell before the ravaging hunger of the flames. Plowing past the meadow she had slept in, where Morning had greeted her, the flames devoured the moss, the grass and began its work on the trees she ate from.

 **Death**

As the forest began to fall, they came. Sending their beasts after her. Even in the middle of battling for their life, the trees defended her, tripping them, ripping up their roots to slam into the intruders' bodies, and in death falling on them. At the sound of the trees falling to the fire's flames, she broke out of her paralyzing fear and began to run faster than she knew she could. The trees made way for her, creating entrances, allowing her access to their branches in the deeper parts of the forest, only for the wooden trunks to fall to the fire moments later.

 _Th-thump..th-thump…th-th-thump…._

Nipping at her heels, the fire laid way for the dogs to take its place. The monstrous beasts pounced on her, tearing at her, eager to finish the hunt they lived for. Screaming she pushed and fought as best she could, but who is a match for beasts trained for this very reason? She realized this was her fate, and squeezed her eyes shut as a last defense against the bites.

 **No**

 _Yelp._ The dog was smacked off as the trees rose. Lifting their roots, swinging their trunks, smashing their branches at her offenders, the trees howled in an anger of their own.

 _Th..th-thump…._

 **No more**

Determined to rid their home of the intruders, the trees created a wall of their own, taking cue from the brambles that had protected her before, as she lay on her side she watched the trees hold their ground, reclaiming themselves. She watched the wind blow the fire back, she heard the creatures beyond her sight push back the men and their dogs. Once out of her sight, she relied on her ears. She heard the echoes of the men, she could feel the brambles regrouping in amazing speed, eager to dig their spikes into the ones who had hurt them. She heard the forest fight for itself in the fantastical way only told in stories.

 **Stand**

She fades away slowly.

 _Th-thump…th-…thump…_

 **Fight**

Even though the forest fought, there is little even they could do for the dying girl in their hold.

 **Live**

Standing over her, the trees danced slowly, staying with her in her last hour. The wind blew gently, caressing her cheek in a goodbye, the grass grew green around her, making a soft bed for her body to lie on. The animals, still beyond the realm of imagination, sang softly, a lullaby to the innocent one who had fought and fallen.

 _Th-…thu..mp…thum-..p…_

 **Love**

For what does this forest know of death? Gathering the struggling girl up in their branches, the trees attempted the one last trick up their sleeve.

 _Th-…thum-…..p….._

 **Silence.**

Beyond the wall of brambles guarding their home, there is a meadow framed by dancing trees bending and dancing to their own music. The jewels of the dawn crown their heads and though their trunks are scorched, the marks left behind have become fantastic designs, each telling a story.

The grass is made of emeralds, the moss softer than clouds. The blooming flowers sway alongside the trees, creating a blanket of color and beauty wherever they are.

There are animals that cannot be seen, perhaps it is just that the human eye cannot comprehend, or maybe they aren't on the plane of existence we know of. The animals dance and sing, perhaps the very song the trees dance to.

The wind here blows gently, promising rest and joy. It graces the forest with its laugh and twirls around the denizens it calls friends.

If one watches closely, they can see the Lady Morning walking through the trees, a wraith searching for places to shine her light upon. As for Lord Night, they might see him dancing along the branches of the trees, his cloak billowing and creating a trail of stars behind him.

As for the meadow, it is by far the most ethereal place in the forest by both Day and Night. It is framed by the tallest of the trees, and brambles lace the ground between the trunks, guarding their most precious thing. Beyond the watchmen, the meadow is filled with flowers, by Day it is sunny, and by Night the fireflies dance in it. There is nothing in the meadow except for a lone tree in the middle. Though smaller than the rest, she stretches up, eager to touch the sky. She dances along to the song she can now hear.

Forever alive, and forever free.


End file.
